lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.21 Ein höheres Ziel/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt In den Höhlen. Sayid betrachtet Shannon, die vor Boones Lager sitzt und sanft mit den Fingerspitzen eine Haarsträhne aus seiner Stirn streicht. Zögernd setzt er sich neben Shannon, die seine Anwesenheit noch gar nicht bemerkt hat. Sayid: Kann ich irgend etwas für dich tun. Shannon sagt kein Wort und hebt den Blick nicht einen Moment von Boone. Sayid: Jack wollte ihm das Bein amputieren. Sun hat das verhindert. Sie wollte nicht, dass er die Antibiotika vergeudet. Sie sagt, sie wusste, was passieren würde. Er war sehr tapfer. Nun hebt Shannon den Blick und sieht Sayid an, doch nur kurz, ehe sie wieder auf Boone hinunterblickt. Sayid betrachtet sie und wird ganz still. Rückblick Flughafen Heathrow in London. Stimme: [Über den Lautsprecher] Dies ist eine Sicherheitsdurchsage: Heathrow Airport bittet die Fluggäste, ihr Gepäck nicht unbeaufsichtigt zu lassen. Bitte melden Sie verdächtige Gepäckstücke umgehend ihrem Bodenpersonal. Vielen Dank. Ladies and Gentleman, this is a security bulletin. Heathrow Airport.. Sayid wird in Handschellen von zwei Männern durch die überfüllte Flughafenhalle in den Hinterbereich eskortiert. Schnitt in ein Hinterzimmer. Die Handschellen sind verschwunden. Sayid sitzt Melissa Cole und Robert Hewitt gegenüber. Melissa: Okay, Sayid. Achtzehn Stunden in einer Zelle sollten reichen. Und, wollen wir anfangen? Sie legt einen Aktenordner auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen. Melissa: Ich bin Melissa Cole von der CIA, und das ist Robbie Hewitt vom australischen Geheimdienst. Wir sind hier, weil Sie uns einen Gefallen tun werden. Sayid: Einen Gefallen? Robert: Letzte Woche wurden von einer Militärbasis in der Nähe von Melbourne 300 Pfund Sprengstoff entwendet. Die Täter sind Mitglieder einer terroristischen Zelle, die den Wiederaufbau im Irak stören wollen. 300 Pfund C4. Die will ich wieder haben. Sayid: Sie sind von der CIA. Ihr könnt sie abhören. Melissa: Das haben wir. Aber Sie werden dennoch eingeschleust. Sayid: Ich bin Iraker. Ich bin kein Terrorist. Melissa: Wir haben Sie nicht geschnappt, weil Sie ein Terrorist sind, Sayid. Wir haben Sie geschnappt, weil Sie einen kennen. Sie holt das Überwachungsfoto eines Mannes hervor und zeigt es Sayid. Robert: Essam Tazia. Ihr Zimmergenosse an der Uni in Kairo. Er ist ein Mitglied der Zelle. Sayid: Warum sollte mich das interessieren? Robert: Sie könnten Leben retten. Sayid: Noch einmal, was interessiert mich das? Melissa: Weil wir wissen wo sie ist. Sayid sieht wieder zu Melissa Cole hinüber. Ganz plötzlich ist er sehr still. Melissa: Sie haben den Irak vor sieben Jahren verlassen. Sechs Monate hier, drei Monate da, immer in Bewegung. Es gibt nur zwei Gründe für so ein Verhalten, Sayid. Entweder man flieht vor etwas, oder man sucht etwas. Sie holt ein weiteres Überwachungsfoto hervor. Diesmal ist darauf eine Frau zu sehen. Melissa: Noor Abed Jazeem. Sayid nimmt das Foto zur Hand und betrachtet es. Sayid: [Wie zu sich selbst] Kein Mensch nennt sie Noor. Melissa: Wollen Sie wissen wo sie ist? Sayid sieht zu Melissa auf. Melissa: Dann fahren wir nach Sydney. Inselabschnitt Schnitt in den Dschungel. Kate bahnt sich vorsichtig ihren Weg durch das Dickicht, sieht sich suchend um und geht sehr langsam voran. Bis sie plötzlich an einem Zweig ein Stück blutverschmierten Verband entdeckt. Sie hebt es auf und sieht sich nach weiteren Zeichen um. Rechts neben ihr erklingt ein Rascheln auf. Sie fährt herum. Jack kommt zwischen den Büschen hervor. Er ist bleich und völlig erschöpft. Jack: Kate, was machst du hier? Kate: Ich such nach dir. Jack: Tja ... du hast mich gefunden. Er macht Anstalten, weiter zu ziehen. Kate folgt ihm widerwillig. Kate: Du gehst im Kreis. Du musst zurückkommen. Jack: Nicht ohne Locke. Kate: Du hast nicht geschlafen. Du hast Boone mit Blut versorgt - Jack: [Unterbricht sie] Locke hat gelogen. Kate: Gehst du mit.. Er fährt zu ihr herum, klingt aufgebracht. Jack: Er hat gelogen. [Er sieht sie an. Leise] Boone ist nicht von einem Felsen gestürzt. Sein Bein war zerquetscht. [Er wird immer ärgerlicher] Aber meine Behandlung basierte auf seiner Lüge! Wieder fährt er herum und hetzt weiter. Kate läuft ihm hinterher. Kate: [Leise] Die anderen sind verängstigt und beunruhigt. [Jack bleibt stehen] Sie wissen nicht, was los ist. Komm wieder zurück, Jack. [Pause] Bitte...? Wieder sieht er Kate an. Und gibt endlich nach. Schnitt. Jack und Hurley tragen Boones in eine blaue Decke gehüllten Leichnam auf einer Bahre zum Strand hinunter. Leise folgen die anderen Überlebenden zu seiner Totenwache und versammeln sich auf einer flachen Grasfläche nahe der Küste, um Boone ihre letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Jack und Hurley tragen Boones Leichnam zu dem Grab hinüber. Hurley wirft einen stillen Blick auf den Leichnam. Jin und die anderen sind ebenfalls ganz still. Walt schiebt seine Hand in Michaels und sieht zu seinem Vater auf. Michael erwidert seinen Blick. Claire hält ihr Baby fest in den Armen. Sun sieht traurig zu Kate hinüber. Sayid starrt reglos vor sich hin, dann wendet er den Kopf und sieht zu Sannon hinüber, die ihre Augen keinen Moment von Boone nimmt. Jack beugt sich herunter und zieht die Plane über Boones Kopf zurecht, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtet und zurücktritt. Charlie steht neben Claire und dem Baby. Jack sieht zu Shannon hinüber. Jack: Shannon... willst du... willst du etwas sagen? Shannon: Nein. Sayid sieht von Shannon zu Jack hinüber. Schwere erdrückende Stille breitet sich aus. Michael sieht zu Jack hinüber. Hurley ebenso. Es scheint als würden alle erwarten, dass Jack etwas sagt. Doch Jack sieht auf Boones Leichnam herunter. Und schweigt. Sayid: [aus dem Hintergrund] Ich kannte Boone nicht besonders gut... [Aller Augen wandern zu ihm] ...und das finde ich wirklich schade. Wir waren sechs Tage hier, da starb eine Frau namens Joanna. Sie ist ertrunken. Boone war als erster im Wasser. Michael legt seinen Arm um Walts Schulter und zieht ihn näher an sich heran. Sayid: Ich kannte ihn nicht. Aber ich erinnere mich an seinen Mut, und ich weiß, dass er vermisst wird. Er sieht zu Shannon hinüber. Locke: [Im Hintergrund] Es war meine Schuld. Jack sieht auf. Ringsum wenden sich alle zu der Stimme um. Locke ist zurück, bleibt abseits der Gruppe nahe einigen alten Bäumen stehen. Er trägt immer noch das von Boones Blut durchtränkte Shirt. Locke: Wir haben ein Flugzeug gefunden - eine Beechcraft – im Dschungel. Sie hing in den Baumkronen. Also.. ich wäre selbst.. hinaufgeklettert. Alle starren Locke an. Es ist totenstill. Locke: Aber ich hatte mir mein Bein verletzt, also.. Shannon wirft Locke einen Blick zu. Locke: Das Flugzeug hatte ein Funkgerät, und er dachte er könnte.. Locke zögert spürbar. Jack beobachtet ihn und wird mit jeder Sekunde aufgebrachter, wütender. Sein Blick kocht. Locke fährt sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Locke: Sein.. Gewicht hat das Flugzeug aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, und-und es fiel und.. Es ist passiert, weil er uns helfen wollte. Er war ein Held. Locke stoppt hier. Er steht immer noch abseits der Gruppe. Jack starrt ihn aus der Mitte der ums Grab versammelten Gruppe an. Jack: Wo warst du? Locke antwortet nicht. Und plötzlich stürzt Jack auf ihn zu. Jack: Wo warst du? Er wird mit jedem Schritt wütender, ist völlig außer sich und brüllt Locke an. Jack: Wo zum Teufel warst du, du verdammter Scheißkerl?! Jetzt hat er Locke erreicht und schubst ihn heftig, brüllt weiter auf ihn ein. Jack: Was hast du ihm angetan?! Stimmen: Jack! Jack! Hör auf! Jin, Kate, Michael und die anderen lösen sich aus ihrer Starre und laufen hinter Jack her. Jack packt Locke. Ein Tumult breitet sich aus. Jack: Was hast du getan?! Wo warst du? Du hast ihn sterben lassen! Du hast mich belogen! Kate: Hör auf! Charlie: Jack. Kate, Sawyer und Charlie reißen Jack von Locke weg, halten ihn fest, damit er sich nicht wieder auf ihn stürzen kann. Jack: Wo warst du?! Jack versucht sich wieder und wieder auf Locke zu stürzen, während Kate, Sawyer und Charlie sich bemühen, ihn zurückzuhalten. Locke liegt immer noch am Boden. Charlie: Jack! Es ist okay! Sawyer: Jack! Jack: Wo warst du?! Wo warst du?! Charlie: Jack, hör auf! Kate: Jack! Beruhige dich! Charlie: Jack! Hey, hey. Plötzlich hört Jack auf zu brüllen und zu zerren. Kate: Jack! Jack, Jack... was ist los? Jack fängt an zu schwanken und zu taumeln. Er kann sich nicht mehr länger auf den Beinen halten und bricht zusammen. Kate: Jack, was ist mit dir? Charlie: Jack, Jack. Sawyer: [Ruft nach hinten] Wir brauchen Wasser! Charlie und Kate fallen neben Jack auf die Knie. Charlie: [Leise] Atmen. [Lauter zu den anderen] Er ist okay. Locke starrt auf Jack herunter. Jack ist so erschöpft, dass er sich kaum rühren kann. Charlie: Ruhig atmen. Als Locke sich umwendet, fängt er Sayids starren Blick auf. Schnitt. Sayid geht gefolgt von Kate und Sun neben Jack durchs Camp. Sie alle sind äußerst um Jack besorgt. Doch er will nichts davon wissen. Jack: Er lügt. Sayid: Du bist völlig übermüdet. Jack: Locke wollte nicht, dass Boone darüber redet. Sayid: Nicht reden? Was meinst du? Jack: Irgendwas von einer Luke. [Pause] Locke versteckt etwas. Sayid bleibst stehen. Sayid: Jack, warte mal - Jack: Dieser Mann versteckt etwas. Sayid: Jack, hör mir zu. Du bist der einzige Arzt auf dieser Insel. Du brauchst etwas Schlaf. Jack: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin nicht müde. Kate: Jack. Jack sieht aus als wollte er weiter widersprechen. Sun tritt vor. Sun: Du musst dich ausruhen. [Sie legt eine Hand auf seinen Arm] Na los. Jack gibt nach. Sayid wendet sich ab und geht. Rückblick Eine Moschee. Ein Mann betet auf Arabisch, während ringsum im Raum Gläubige auf dem Boden knien, die Stirn auf den Boden gepresst, und gemeinsam beten. Sayid ist unter ihnen, wirft einen Blick durch die Reihen und entdeckt Essam Tazia etwas weiter hinten links. Das Gebet geht weiter. Irgendwann dreht Essam den Kopf und erblickt Sayid. Als das Gebet beendet ist, steht Sayid leise auf und verlässt die Moschee. Auch Essam erhebt sich, lässt den Blick nicht von Sayid, als der durch die Tür nach draußen verschwindet. Sayid geht bereits durch den Moscheegarten, als Essam nach ihm ruft. Essam: Sayid! Sayid bleibt stehen und dreht sich um. Essam: Sayid! Du bist es. Sayid: Essam. Essam: Also hast du mich nicht vergessen. Sie umarmen einander und tauschen einen Kuss zum Gruß. Sayid: Wie sollte ich. Essam: Was machst du in Sydney? Sayid: Ich bin auf Reisen. Und du? Essam: Ich lebe hier. Seit beinah einem Jahr. Ich beschneide Bäume. Ich klettere auf Bäume. Sayid: Hört sich nach guter ehrlicher Arbeit an. Essam: So viel zu meinem Abschluss in Philosophie. Sayid: Hauptsache du hast Essen auf dem Tisch. Wie geht es Zahraa? Essam: [Schluckt] Sie ist tot. Eine Streubombe. Sie wollte sich nach einem Kleid umsehen. Sayid: Das tut mir sehr Leid. Essam: Okay, hör zu, wir müssen uns so viel erzählen. Warum kommst du nicht mit zu mir? Sayid: Das mach ich gern. Schnitt in Essams Zuhause. Zwei Männer, Haddad und Yusef, sitzen vor dem Fernseher und spielen ein Videospiel, Zigaretten im Mundwinkel. Yusef: Ach Mist. Ich habe keine Munition mehr. Haddad: Nimm das Brecheisen. Yusef: Das geht nur bei Zombies, nicht bei den Riesenkäfern. Haddad: Hast Recht. Essam schenkt Sayid einen Drink ein und nimmt ihm gegenüber Platz. Sayid: Wohnt ihr hier zu dritt? Essam: Sydney ist sehr teuer. Etwas besseres können wir uns nicht leisten. Haddad: Und was machst du gerade, Sayid? Sayid: Im Moment.. bin ich in Freiheit. Essam: Er macht gerade Ferien. Die Strände hier sind einmalig. Sayid hebt den Kopf und entdeckt oben an der Wand den Feuermelder, der leuchtet. Essam: Und über die australischen Frauen müssen wir auch noch reden. Sayid wirft Essam einen Blick zu und steht auf, die Augen wieder auf den Feuermelder gerichtet. Er geht zum Feuermelder hinüber und spricht ganz ruhig weiter, während die anderen ihm verwundert zusehen. Sayid: Leider war ich schon viele Jahre nicht mehr am Meer. [Er stellt sein Glas ab und blickt wieder zum Feuermelder hinauf] Am Strand war ich das letzte Mal in Sharm-el-Sheik, mit dir Essam. Weißt du noch? [Sayid nimmt Haddad kurzerhand die Zigarette aus dem Mund und steigt auf den Tisch, um an den Feuermelder herankommen zu können] Vor dem Englischexamen. Sayid wedelt die qualmende Zigarette unter dem Rauchmelder herum. Doch nichts passiert. Sayid: Die Strände hier sollen wunderschön sein. Er dreht sich um und gibt die Zigarette zurück. Sayid: ...und die Frauen auch. Er klappt den Rauchmelder auf und wirft einen prüfenden Blick hinein. Sayid: Vielleicht gehen wir mal hin. Er holt eine Wanze heraus und betrachtet sie. Dann steigt er vom Tisch wieder herunter und lässt die Wanze in ein Wasserglas fallen. Sayid: Erzählt mal - was für Bäume genau beschneidet ihr? Haddad steht auf und starrt Sayid an. Haddad: Wer bist du? Sayid: Ich war mal Nachrichtenoffizier. Essam: Er war bei der Republikanischen Garde. Er kennt sich aus. Haddad wirft Essam einen Blick zu, ehe er wieder Sayid anstarrt. Haddad: Möglicherweise war es kein Zufall, dass ihr beide euch in der Moschee getroffen habt. Essam sieht etwas verwirrt aus. Sayid sagt kein Wort. Haddad: Vielleicht war es.. so bestimmt. Inselabschnitt Schnitt zum Strand. Claire hält ihr Baby in den Armen und starrt Sun and Charlie abweisend an. Claire: Ist ja gut. Es geht mir gut, wirklich, okay? Charlie: Du brauchst Ruhe. [Er wirft Sun einen Blick zu] Sun, versuch du es. Sun: In einem Krankenhaus könntest du schlafen. Man würde nach dem Baby sehen. Claire: Ich bin aber nicht im Krankenhaus. Charlie: Um so mehr ein Grund, besonders auf dich acht zu geben, Claire. Ich kann doch ne Weile auf Rübenkopf aufpassen. Claire: Rübenkopf? Charlie: Ich nenne ihn so, bis er einen Namen hat, weil sein Kopf wie.. [Claire wirft ihm einen Blick zu, und Charlie zögert einen Moment] ...ne Rübe aussieht. Claire: Was ist, wenn er etwas braucht? Wenn er.. Charlie: Du kümmerst dich doch um ihn. Nachdem du geschlafen hast. Claire: Nein, okay? Nein. Sun wirft Charlie einen Blick zu. Charlie: Claire, keiner wird dir dieses Baby wegnehmen. Keiner. Claire: Woher willst du das wissen? Das kannst du nicht sagen, okay? Charlie: Ich würde das niemals zulassen. Claire sieht auf das Baby in ihren Armen hinunter, dann zurück zu Charlie. Claire: Du musst wirklich vorsichtig sein. Wenn er zu warm wird, musst du ihn abdecken. Sie legt ihm das Baby vorsichtig in die Arme. Claire: Im Nacken, okay? Im Nacken. Charlie: Ich hab ihn. Ich hab ihn. Schnitt. Shannon sitzt allein am Strand. Locke kommt mit einem Rucksack in der Hand zu ihr hinüber. Locke: Das ist seiner. Er stellt den Rucksack vor Shannon auf den Boden. Locke: Ich hab nicht reingesehen. Shannon: Danke. Locke: Gern geschehen. Er zögert einen Moment und setzt sich dann neben sie, wendet den Kopf und blickt aufs Meer hinaus. Shannon sitzt ganz starr und still. Locke: Ein Sturm zieht herauf... Ich hätte nein sagen sollen. Gleich beim ersten Mal, als er mit mir jagen wollte. Shannon: Er wäre sowieso mitgegangen. Locke: Wahrscheinlich wäre er das. Ich weiß, wie traurig und wütend du im Moment bist. Ich war zwar nie in derselben Lage, aber ich weiß, wie es sich anfühlt jemanden aus der Familie zu verlieren. Zum ersten Mal sieht Shannon auf, sieht ihn an. Ihr Blick ist ganz kalt und starr. Sie sagt kein einziges Wort. Locke: Ich hoffe, du kannst mir vergeben. Es tut mir Leid. Damit steht Locke auf und geht davon. Shannon bricht in Tränen aus, zwingt sich jedoch, wieder aufzuhören, wendet den Kopf und starrt Locke hinterher. Schnitt. Sayid arbeitet an elektronischer Ausrüstung für das Floß. Im Hintergrund klingen Schritte auf, nähern sich. Shannon: Du hast gefragt, ob du was für mich tun kannst. Sayid sieht auf und erblickt Shannon. Er steht auf. Sayid: Egal was. Shannon: John Locke hat meinen Bruder getötet. Kümmerst du dich bitte darum? Schnitt. Die Meereswellen krachen gegen die Felsen. Kate und Jack sitzen unter einem kleinen Zeltdach. Sie beobachtet ihn, während er trinkt. Als er ihr den Becher zurückgeben will, schiebt sie seine Hand forsch wieder von sich zu ihm zurück. Kate: Noch ein bisschen. Jack: Nein. Kate: Das ist für deinen Blutzuckerspiegel. Jack: Es reicht. Ich hab genug. Ich bin ausgeruht. Er will aufstehen. Kate: Jack... Jack: Mir geht’s gut. Kate: Wo willst du hin? Er hat sich bereits halb aufgerichtet, einen Fuß schon auf dem Boden, ringt etwas mühsam nach Luft. Jack: Ich will mit Locke reden. Kate: Nein, du musst dich hinlegen. Jack: Nein, muss ich nicht. Kate: Ich rate es dir. Nachdrücklich. Jack: Du rätst.. du rätst.. Er hat deutliche Schwierigkeiten aufzustehen, schwankt und muss sich wieder hinsetzen. Jack: Okay, was ist hier los? Er blinzelt heftig. Kate kommt ihm zu Hilfe. Kate: Leg dich hin, okay? Jack kann sich nicht mehr wehren und legt sich hin. Kate: Ich hab ein paar Schlaftabletten zerkleinert. Und sie in deinen Saft getan. Jack blinzelt. Jack: Warum solltest du – du hast mich sediert? Kate: Ja. Jack: [Atmet tief aus] Oh ... [Lacht leise fast spöttisch in sich hinein] Okay... Er kann seine Augen nicht mehr länger aufhalten, sie sind zu schwer. Schlaf überkommt ihn, und sein Kopf sackt etwas zur Seite. Kate sitzt neben seinem Lager und betrachtet ihn mit einem Lächeln. Kate: [Leise] Gut Nacht. Schnitt in die Höhlen. Locke kniet vor dem Wasserfall und versucht das Blut aus seinem T-Shirt zu waschen. Ganz in der Nähe steht Walt und sieht ihm schweigend zu. Locke sieht zu ihm hinüber und winkt. Walt winkt nicht zurück. Er wendet sich ab und geht. Locke wendet sich wieder seinem Shirt zu. Hinter Locke steht plötzlich Sayid. Sayid: Woher hast du die? Locke sieht zu ihm hinüber, dann hinunter auf die Narbe an seiner linken Flanke. Locke: Kriegswunde. Sayid: Sieht eher wie eine chirurgische Narbe aus. Locke: Wie gesagt, ist ne Kriegswunde. Sayid: Dieses Funkgerät - hat Boone ein Signal empfangen? Locke: Ich war am Boden. Ich konnte nur Rauschen hören. Sayid: Also hat es funktioniert. Locke: Ja, aber ich glaube nicht, dass es den Sturz überstanden hat. Sayid: Vielleicht funktioniert einiges noch. Ich bau gerade einen Sender für das Floß. Wenn du mich also hinführen würdest? Locke: Natürlich. Schnitt. Locke und Sayid bahnen sich ihren Weg durch das hohe Gestrüpp des Dschungels. Sayid: Wie hast du das Flugzeug gefunden? Locke: Glück. Sayid: Du und Boone, ihr habt gejagt. Locke: Ist das eine Frage? Sayid: Ja. Locke: Vor ein paar Wochen wurde Wildschwein knapp. Wir haben gejagt. Wir haben erkundet. Sayid: Und so seid ihr auf eine Beechcraft in den Bäumen gestoßen? Locke: Jap. Sayid: Auf der Beerdigung sagtest du, dein Bein wär verletzt. Locke: Das war nur'n Pferdekuss. [Er wirft Sayid einen Blick zu] Ein Bluterguss. Sayid: Ich weiß was ein Pferdekuss ist, John. Locke: Im Irak hast du Vernehmungen durchgeführt. Sayid: Ist das eine Frage? Locke: Ja. Sayid: Vor langer Zeit habe ich das getan. Locke: Du bist noch nicht aus der Übung. Sayid: Warum sollte ich dich vernehmen, John? Locke: Jack hat mich einen Lügner gennant. In Anwesenheit aller Menschen, die ich im letzten Monat kennengelernt habe, und vielleicht denkt ja ein Teil von dir, dass es hier überhaupt kein Flugzeug gibt. Sayid: Ich weiß, wann ich angelogen werde. Es gibt eins. Locke wendet sich wieder um und geht zielstrebig weiter bis er das Flugzeug erblickt. Er streckt seine Hand aus und deutet mit dem Messer darauf. Locke: Wie gesagt, du bist nicht aus der Übung. Auch Sayid sieht nun das Flugzeug. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu, ehe sie beide darauf zugehen. Rückblick Sayid und Essam spielen Fußball im Park. Sayid: Du bist ja vollkommen aus der Übung, mein Alter. Essam: Ich komm auch nicht mehr zum üben. Sayid: Warst du immer so langsam? Essam: Na los, weiter, spiel ab. Sayid: Du musst öfter rausgehen. Mehr trainieren. Essam: Das fände Haddad sicher gut, wenn ich mich mehr in die Gemeinschaft integriere. Sayid: Ich glaube, er ist dabei, ein Ziel auszusuchen. Essam: Wie kommst du darauf? Sayid: Seit zwei Wochen fragt er mich nach Sprengstoffen, Explosionsradien, Transport.. Essam: Haddad ist sehr gründlich. Sayid: Weißt du, ob er schon was besorgt hat? Essam: Sprengstoff? Weiß ich nicht. Ich weiß nur, dass es eine Aktion geben wird. Und die wird ein Märtyrer ausführen. Sayid: Du. Essam: Haddad hat es mir heute Morgen gesagt. Einen Moment lang herrscht erdrückendes Schweigen. Essam will an Sayid vorbei und weiterspielen, doch Sayid packt ihn und hält ihn fest. Essam: Na komm schon. Wir spielen weiter. Sayid: Essam. Essam: Komm schon. Ich werde den Boden mit dir wischen. Sayid: Essam. Essam: Komm schon. Wieder versucht Sayid, Essam vom Herumtollen zurückzuhalten. Sayid: Was ist los, hm? Was ist mit dir? Essam bleibt plötzlich still stehen und sieht Sayid an. Essam: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich es tun kann. Sayid starrt ihn an. Schnitt. Sayid trifft sich mit Melissa Cole und Robert Hewitt am Hafen. Melissa: Das iat nicht Ihr Ernst, oder? Sayid: Hören Sie mir zu. Ich kann Essam dazu bringen, sich zu stellen. Er will raus. Melissa: Weiß er, wo der C4 ist? Sayid: Nur die anderen beiden sind für Sie interessant. Essam ist verwirrt.. Melissa unterbricht ihn. Melissa: Weiß er, wo er ist? Sayid: Nein. Melissa: Dann ist er wertlos. Diese Zellen funktionieren streng hierarchisch. Jeder erfährt nur so viel, wie er wissen muss. Der Attentäter bekommt die Bombe erst im letzten Moment. Die einzige Möglichkeit an den C4 zu kommen ist warten und hoffen, dass Essam eingeweiht wird. Sayid: Er weiß nicht mehr weiter. Er weiß nicht mal, warum er es tut. Melissa: Deswegen werden Sie ihn davon überzeugen, das durchzuziehen. Sayid: Nein. Nein das werde ich nicht. Robert: Wie bitte? Sayid sieht entschieden zu ihm hinüber. Sayid: Das war's. Es ist vorbei. Robert: Nein, nein, für Sie ist nicht mal annähernd vorbei, mein Freund. Sayid: Was wollen Sie machen, mich verhaften? Melissa: Nein. Sayid dreht sich wieder zu Melissa um. Melissa: Wir verhaften sie. Ihre Freundin ist eine Exilirakerin mit einer Vergangenheit als Aufständische. Wäre es nicht besonders tragisch, wenn sie als feindliche Kämpferin verhaftet wird. Also, wenn Sie sie jemals wiedersehen wollen, dann gehen Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Freund und überreden ihn, sich in die Luft zu sprengen. Inselabschnitt Charlie geht mit dem weinenden Baby im Arm am Strand auf und ab und versucht es zu beruhigen, indem er ihm ein Liedchen vorsingt. Charlie: [singt] Imse-wimse Spinne wie lang dein Faden ist.. dann kam der Regen und die Spinne mit.. dann kam die Hurley kommt vorbei, eine Angel in der Hand. Hurley: [Leise] Alter, das heißt "der Faden riss". Charlie wirft ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu. Hurley: "Und der Faden riss." Es sei denn, du singst ne andere Version. Hurley läuft eine Weile neben Charlie her, während das Baby immer noch ungemindert schreit. Charlie: Ach, okay. Er fängt wieder an zu singen. Charlie: [singt] Dann kam der Regen und der Faden.. ach verfluchte Scheiße. Hurley: Was ist denn los, Mann? Charlie: Ich kann den kleinen Mistkerl nicht beruhigen. Hurley: Vielleicht hat er Hunger. Charlie: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Nein. Claire hat ihn fünfmal gestillt. Hurley: Hat er was abgelegt? [Charlie sieht Hurley an] So windeltechnisch? Charlie schnuppert einmal am Baby und schüttelt dann den Kopf. Das Baby schreit und schreit. Hurley: Na gut. [Er spießt die Angel neben sich in den Sand] Dann wird's Zeit für die schweren Geschütze. Er sieht auf das Baby hinunter und versucht es mit einem James Brown Song. Hurley: Whoa! [singt] I feel good! / na-na, na-na, na-na, na / I knew that I would now! / na-na, na-na, na-na, na Charlie versucht derweil, das Baby im Takt mitzuschwingen. Hurley: [singt] I feel good! / na-na, na-na, na-na, na / I knew that I would now! / na-na, na-na, na-na, na / so good / so good / I got you bum-bum-bum-bum / Ooww! Beide sehen erwartungsvoll auf das Baby hinunter. Doch es schreit unbeeindruckt weiter. Hurley: Alter, das war's schon. Schnitt. Sayid hat eine kleine Plastiktüte offen in der Hand. Neben ihm am Boden liegen zerbrochene Marienfiguren. Er nimmt mit dem Zeigefinger eine Probe des bräunlichen Pulvers aus der Tüte und probiert. Sayid: Heroin. Sayid und Locke hocken vor dem abgestürzten kleinen Flugzeug mitten im Dschungel. Locke: Der ganze Laderaum ist voll davon. Die einzige Erklärung ist, dass das Schmuggler waren. Sayid steht auf und sieht prüfend den Felsen hinauf. Sayid: Das Flugzeug hing also in den Baumwipfeln. Locke: [Deutet] Ja, genau da oben. Sayid: Und Boone ist allein da raufgeklettert, weil du einen Pferdekuss hattest. Locke: Ja, so war es. Sayid: Warum hast du gelogen? Locke zögert und atmet hörbar aus, fährt sich mit den Fingern über die Augenbraue. Locke: Das war ein Fehler. Sayid: Ich werde jetzt das Funkgerät auseinander nehmen. Wenn wir bald aufbrechen, sind wir vor dem Sturm zurück. Sayid klettert ins Flugzeug. Locke bleibt mit einer Marienfigur in der Hand draußen zurück. Locke: Warum traust du mir nicht, Sayid? Sayid kommt wieder herausgeklettert. Sayid: Wegen einer Sache - du trägst eine Waffe und keiner weiß davon. Locke legt die Marienfigur auf das Flugzeug. Locke: Wir haben einen der Schmuggler nen halben Kilometer westlich von hier gefunden. Er war wie'n Priester gekleidet. Hatte nigerianisches Geld bei sich, und das hier. Locke zieht die Waffe hervor, wirft einen Blick darauf und reicht sie dann Sayid. Locke: Jetzt hast du die Waffe und ich nicht. Macht mich das vertrauenswürdiger? Sayid: Du hast sie mir gegeben, weil ich dich erwischt habe, wie du sie versteckst. Das zeigt deine Anpassungsfähigkeit. Sayid checkt den Clip und verstaut die Waffe in seinem Hosenbund. Locke: Okay, dann verrate ich dir etwas. Sayid: Ich bitte darum. Locke: In der ersten Woche gab es einen Erdrutsch in den Höhlen. Jack war verschüttet, weißt du noch? Sayid: Natürlich. Locke: Du, Kate und Sawyer waren losgezogen, um den Sender zu lokalisieren, hm? Sayid: Ja. Locke: Jemand hat dich von hinten K.O. geschlagen. Als du zu dir kamst, waren Transceiver und Equipment zerstört. Sayid starrt ihn mit grimmigem Blick an. Locke: Das war ich. Sayid starrt ihn an. Plötzlich schießt er vor, packt Locke am Hals und richtet die Waffe auf ihn. Sayid: Dieses eine Mal hättst du die Wahrheit lieber nicht gesagt! Locke: Ich habe nur getan, was das Beste für uns war. Sayid: Deinetwegen hab ich die Quelle nicht gefunden! Locke: Eine Quelle, die die Nachricht absondert "Sie sind tot. Es hat sie umgebracht." wieder und wieder. Wolltest du die Leute da wirklich hinführen? Sayid lockert seinen Griff, doch die Waffe hält er weiter auf Locke gerichtet. Sayid: Warum hast du so lange gewartet? Warum hast du's nicht gleich gesagt? Locke: [Fasst sich an den Hals] Weil du damals nicht bereit gewesen wärst, unvoreingenommen zu diskutieren, und übrigens auch kein anderer. Ihr wart so darauf aus, von der Insel wegzukommen, dass ihr die Dinge nicht klar gesehen habt, und das passiert jetzt wieder, bei dem Floß. Sayid richtet die Waffe auf Lockes Brust. Sayid: Hast du das Floß angezündet? Locke: Nein, Sayid, das war ich nicht. Sayid: Was ist diese Luke? Locke: Die Luke? Sayid: Boone hast sie kurz vor seinem Tod erwähnt. Locke: Ne Luke? [Sayid entsichert die Waffe. Locke sieht zum Flugzeug hinüber] Das Flugzeug hat zwei Luken, Sayid, eine vorne und eine hinten. Sayid starrt Locke an. Locke erwidert den Blick ohne den Hauch eines Flackerns. Schließlich lässt Sayid die Waffe sinken. Rückblick Essam: [Im Hintergrund] Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es tun kann. Sayid und Essam gehen eine lebhafte Straße hinunter. Sayid: Du wärst kein Märtyrer, wenn du nicht deine Angst überwinden müsstest. Essam: Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tod. Es geht um diese unschuldigen Leben, diese ganzen Menschen. Der Imam predigt Frieden, Sayid, dass jedes menschliche Wesen heilig ist. Sie bleiben stehen. Sayid: Es ist so, unschuldiges Leben wird verschwendet, im Dienste eines höheren Ziels. Essam: Was ist, wenn ich es nur tue, weil ich zornig bin? Wenn ich es nur tue, weil sie umgebracht wurde? Sayid: Und selbst wenn? Sie gehen zu einer Bank hinüber und setzen sich. Sayid: Sollen wir Zahraas Schicksal akzeptieren und schweigen? Und was ist mit all den anderen? Akzeptieren wir deren Tod? Denn wenn wir das tun, dann haben wir sie eigentlich schon vergessen.... Ich habe auch jemanden verloren. Ich werde nie wieder vollständig geheilt. Die Verantwortlichen müssen auch Konsequenzen spüren. Das ist meine Aufgabe. Auf diese Weise will ich sie ehren. Essam: Haddad hatte Recht. Es war das Schicksal, das uns zusammengeführt hat. Sayid... wollen wir das gemeinsam durchstehen? Sayid: Das werden wir. Inselabschnitt Shannon sitzt und sieht den Inhalt von Boones Rucksack durch. Sie holt seine Brieftasche hervor und klappt sie auf. Drinnen findet sie ein Foto von sich und Boone. Sie betrachtet das Foto. Sayid kommt herbei. Sie blickt auf, als er die Hand ausstreckt und sie sachte im Nacken berührt. Sayid: Wie geht es dir? Wollen wir spazieren gehen? Shannon: Gern. Sie legt Boones Rucksack beiseite, steht auf und geht neben Sayid her. Sayid: Ich hab mit Locke geredet. Shannon: Was hat er gesagt? Sayid: Wir waren beim Flugzeug. Ich glaube, dass das ganze ein Unfall war. Shannon: Und wieso hat er dann gelogen? Sayid: Ich hab keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Boone schaden wollte. Shannon: Und das war’s dann? Sayid: Ich weiß, wie stark der Wunsch sein kann, jemanden zu beschuldigen. Shannon: Du willst es nicht verstehen, oder? Sayid: Shannon... Shannon: Vergiss einfach alles, okay? Sie wendet sich ärgerlich ab und geht davon. Schnitt. Michael und Jin arbeiten weiter am Floß. Walt sitzt unten auf dem Bambusdeck. Walt: Wieviel Gewicht kann das tragen? Michael: Weiß ich nicht. Viel. Genug. Jin prüft den Bambus während Michael ihn festbindet. Jin sagt etwas auf Koreanisch. Michael nickt. Michael: Ja ja. Fester. Weiß ich. Jin nickt. Walt: Was wenn es umkippt? Michael: Wird es nicht. Deswegen ist es so breit. So, das sollte genügen. [Zu Jin] Stimmt's? Gut? Jin nickt. Jin: Gut. Michael: Also dann. Jin lächelt. Walt: Was ist, wenn uns ein Hai angreift? Michael: Wir werden nicht mal'n Hai zu Gesicht bekommen, Mann. Jin springt vom Floß herunter. Walt: Und wenn wir nun sterben? Michael hört auf zu arbeiten und wirft Walt einen ernsten Blick zu. Michael: Wir werden nicht sterben. Walt: Boone schon. Im Hintergrund klingt das Schreien des Babys auf. Charlie: Hey, Michael, kennst du dich vielleicht mit Babys aus? Ich krieg den Kleinen einfach nicht ruhig. Michael: Äh, trag ihn rum, dann beruhigt er sich. Charlie: Ja, das mach ich schon. Jin kommt zurück zum Floß. Charlie: Hey, Jin! Hast du Sun gesehen? Jin sieht zu ihm hinüber. Jin: Hm? Charlie: Sun. Ich brauche Hilfe mit dem Baby. Jin: [Schüttelt den Kopf] Oh, nein. Nein. Charlie: Okay. Immer noch brüllt das Baby. Sawyer kommt mit etwas Holz bepackt an den beiden vorbei. Sawyer: Hey Chucky, kannst du den nicht mal ruhigstellen? [Das Schreien wird leiser] Da rollen sich mir ja die Fußnägel hoch. Charlie sieht verwundert auf das Baby hinunter, das plötzlich zu Weinen aufgehört hat. Sawyer wirft das Holz vor sich auf den Boden. Charlie: [Zum Baby] Oh, es geht doch. [Zu Sawyer] Jetzt zufrieden? Sawyer sagt kein Wort. Das Baby fängt wieder an zu weinen. Sawyer: [Gereizt] Das war ich. Wenn du Kindermädchen spielen willst, dann tu es auch richtig. Wieder hört das Baby auf zu weinen. Charlie sieht auf das Baby hinunter und macht einen Schritt auf Sawyer zu. Charlie: Hey - hey, sag noch mal was. [Sawyer sagt jedoch nichts, und das Baby fängt wieder an zu weinen] Schnell, sag etwas. Irgend etwas. Sawyer: Okay, gern. Dieses Ding gefiel mir drin wesentlich besser als draußen. Das Baby hört auf zu weinen, gluckst sogar vor sich hin. Als Sawyer weitergeht, heftet Charlie sich rasch an seine Fersen. Sawyer dreht sich halb zu ihm um und wirft ihm einen mißmutigen Blick zu. Sawyer: Was denn? Charlie sagt nichts, folgt Sawyer aber fest entschlossen wo immer er auch hingehen mag. Sawyers Blick wird noch grimmiger, seine Schritte schneller. Schnitt. Jack hat die ganze Zeit über tief geschlafen, doch jetzt kommt er langsam wieder zu sich, wacht auf. Als er die Augen aufschlägt und den Kopf wendet, sieht er Kate, die neben seinem Schlaflager sitzt und lächelt. Kate: Hey. Jack setzt sich auf, fährt sich über die Augen. Kate greift nach einer Schale. Kate: Ich hab was zu Essen für dich. Jack: Was ist da drin, Chloroform? Kate: Suppe. Jack fährt sich über Hals und Nacken. Jack: Danke, aber ich glaube... Er unterbricht sich plötzlich, fährt sich noch mal über den Hals und bemerkt, dass der Schlüssel an dem Band verschwunden ist. Hektisch blickt er um sich, sucht seinen Schlafplatz ab. Jack: Wer war hier? Kate: [Verwirrt] Ich weiß es nicht. Was ist denn? Jack: War hier jemand drin? Kate: Nein. Wieso bist du... Jack: Der Schlüssel für den Waffenkoffer. Er ist weg. Schnitt. Jack und Kate laufen hastig über den Strand. Kate etwas hinter Jack. Kate: Vielleicht ist er dir runter gefallen. Jack: Er ist nicht runter gefallen. Sie begegnen Sayid, den Jacks Anblick augenblicklich alarmiert. Sayid: Was ist denn los? Jack: [Zu Sayid] Locke hat den Schlüssel. Er will die Pistolen. Jack und Kate hasten an Sayid vorbei. Er sieht ihnen nach, kann immer noch hören, worüber sie reden. Kate: Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Du kannst nicht wissen, ob er es war. Jack: Ach nein? Wer denn dann? Schließlich kann Sayid nicht länger stillschweigend zuhören. Sayid: Jack. Jack dreht sich zu ihm um. Sayid: [Leise] Das war nicht Locke. In der Ferne grollt Donner. Schnitt. Es regnet in Strömen. Der Koffer mit den Waffen liegt auf ein paar Steinen. Jemand öffnet ihn, greift hinein und holt eine der Waffen heraus. Es ist Shannon. Sie prüft den Clip und hält die Waffe festentschlossen in den Händen. Dann steht sie auf und macht sich auf den Weg. Rückblick Eine Tür im Gebäude Nr. 815 öffnet sich und Sayid tritt hindurch auf den Fußweg. Er ist kaum zwei Schritte weit gekommen, als jemand schon nach ihm ruft. Haddad: Sayid. Sayid fährt herum und erblickt einen weißen Van. Die Fahrertür öffnet sich und Haddad steigt aus. Er stürzt auf Sayid zu und packt ihn. Haddad: Steig ein. Sayid klettert hinten in den Van, setzt sich Essam gegenüber. Sie tauschen einen Blick. Haddad wirft einen Blick zu ihnen nach hinten. Haddad: Es ist soweit. Damit verschwindet er wieder. Essam sieht wieder Sayid an. Die Tür des Vans schließt sich. Schnitt zu einer Lagerhalle. Die Tür öffnet sich, und der Van fährt hinein, hält neben einem größeren Truck an. Die Hintertür des Vans öffnet sich, und Haddad, Essam und Sayid steigen aus. Haddad öffnet die Hintertür des Trucks. Drinnen liegen Kartons. Haddad: Seid gelassen und konzentriert. Lasst die Fenster beim Fahren unten. Haddad klettert hinten in den Truck und bedeutet den beiden, ihm zu folgen. Drinnen öffnet er einen der Kartons und zeigt ihnen den darin gelagerten Sprengstoff. Haddad: Die frische Luft wird euch wachsam halten. Sayid sieht auf den Sprengstoff hinunter. Haddad reicht ihnen beiden dunkle Jacken. Haddad: Hier. Zieht das an. Das tun sie auch. Es gibt Namenschilder an den Jacken, auf Essams steht JAMES, auf Sayids STEVE. Haddad: Falls irgendwelche Probleme auftreten... Haddad prüft eine Waffe und übergibt sie Essam. Haddad: ...benutzt die. Ihr seid Helden. Viel Glück. Damit wendet er sich ab und geht. Sayid und Essam steigen ins Fahrerhäuschen des Trucks, Essam setzt sich hinter das Steuer, hebt die Hände, schließt die Augen und fängt leise an zu beten. Sayid wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Als Essam fertig ist, wirft er den Motor an. Sayid: Essam, hör auf. Das war's. Essam: Kein Sorge, Bruder. Wir machen das schon. Sayid: Ich arbeite mit der CIA zusammen. Essam: Was? Sayid: Du hast 10 Minuten, um abzuhauen. Dann rufe ich sie an. Essam: Du hast mich benutzt? Sayid: Essam, hau ab. Essam: Warum tust du mir das an? Sayid: Du vergeudest Zeit. Essam: Du hast gesagt, wir würden das zusammen durchziehen. Du hättest auch jemanden verloren. Sayid: Ihr Name ist Nadia. Wir wurden vor Jahren getrennt. Sie wissen, wo sie sich befindet. Essam: Du hast mich benutzt, um ne Frau finden? Fassungslos wendet er den Blick von Sayid. Dann hebt er die Waffe und richtet sie auf ihn. Essam: Du hast mich dazu überredet. Sayid: Essam, tu das nicht. Essam: Du hast gesagt, es wäre für ein höheres Ziel. Sayid: Ich bitte dich, geh! Essam: Du hast gesagt, du bist mein Bruder. Warum bist du nicht mein Bruder? Warum nicht mein Freund? Sayid: Ich bin dein Freund. Essam: Welcher Freund würde mir sagen, dass ich das für Zahraa tue, nur damit er die Frau findet, die er selber liebt? Sayid wird immer unruhiger, je länger Essam mit der Waffe auf ihn zielt. Essam: Ich hoffe Sayid, sie wird dich vollständig heilen. Damit dreht er die Waffe von Sayid weg und drückt sie unter sein eigenes Kinn. Sayid: Essam - ! Essam drückt ab. Inselabschnitt Sayid rennt durch den Dschungel. Es regnet heftig. Donner grollt über den Bäumen. Gleich hinter ihm sind Kate und Jack. Doch Jack ist noch nicht wieder ganz bei Kräften und stolpert plötzlich, schwankt und fällt. Kate bleibt augenblicklich stehen, dreht sich zu ihm um. Er deutet mit der Hand, dass sie weiterlaufen sollen. Ohne ihn. Jack: Lauft! Lauft! Doch Kate folgt Sayid nicht, der bereits Vorsprung gewonnen hat und zwischen den Büschen verschwindet. Sie kehrt um und läuft zu Jack, hilft ihm vorsichtig, aufzustehen. Sayid rennt durch den Dschungel. Als er plötzlich Locke sieht, bleibt er stehen. Locke steht mit ausgebreiteten Armen ganz still da. Seine Stimme ist ganz ruhig. Locke: Sie glaubt mir nicht, Sayid. Sayid erblickt Shannon mit der gezückten Waffe in der Hand. Sayid: Shannon... Shannon... bitte hör mir zu. Shannon: Er hat es getan. Ich weiß es. Sayid: Das ist doch nicht vernünftig. Du hast noch nie geschossen. Shannon bewegt die Waffe etwas zur Seite, weg von Locke, und schießt ganz in Sayids Nähe. Sayid zuckt zusammen. Shannon zielt wieder auf Locke. Sayid: Shannon, du willst das doch gar nicht. Shannon: Doch, ich will. Sayid: Wenn du jetzt schießt, dann wirst du damit leben müssen. Hinter ihnen kommen Kate und Jack zwischen den Büschen zum Vorschein und bleiben wie erstarrt stehen. Shannon: Bleibt stehen! Locke sieht zu Jack hinüber. Shannon: Was hast du getan?! Locke: Ich sage doch, es war ein Unfall. Jack: Shannon... Shannon: Jack, du hast mir gesagt, er wär ein Lügner. Jack sieht zu Locke hinüber. Sayid hat Shannon fest im Auge. Plötzlich springt er vor. Und Shannon drückt ab. Sayid kann Shannon überwältigen. Doch Locke stöhnt auf und fällt rückwärts zu Boden. Sayid reißt Shannon mit sich, und sie landen ebenfalls am Boden. Shannon: Nein! Kate starrt Locke an und presst schockiert eine Hand auf den Mund. Shannon: Nein! Locke liegt am Boden und regt sich nicht. Jack starrt auf Locke herunter und rührt sich nicht. Doch Locke fängt an sich zu regen. Shannon: Nein! Kate bemerkt erleichtert, dass Locke noch am Leben ist. Jack steht wie angewurzelt da und macht keine Anstalten, Locke zu Hilfe zu eilen. Im Hintergrund kämpfen Shannon und Sayid noch immer miteinander. Als Kate zu den beiden hinüberblickt, stehen sie wieder auf den Beinen. Stehen sich angespannt gegenüber. Shannon starrt Sayid wütend und enttäuscht an. Sayid: Es tut mir Leid. Shannon: Nicht. Sie wendet sich von ihm ab. Shannon: Verschwinde. Sayid: Shannon... Doch Shannon geht davon und lässt ihn stehen. Kate läuft ihr augenblicklich nach. Sayid dreht sich zu Locke herum und starrt ihn an. Langsam setzt Locke sich auf, die Hände an den Kopf gepresst. Jack steht noch immer reglos und starrt Locke nur an. Locke wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Er blutet an der linken Stirnseite, dort wo Shannons Kugel seinen Kopf streifte. Jack wendet sich ab und geht. Schnitt. Charlie hält das schlafende Baby in seinen Armen während Sawyer auf dem Boden vor ihnen sitzt und laut vorliest. Sawyer: "Das tiefe Röhren durchschneidet die klare Herbstluft auf dieser wunderschönen Ahornallee im Staate Vermont.." Er hält inne. Charlie sieht ihn an. Sawyer trägt seine Brille und hält eine aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift im Schoß. Das Baby fängt an unzufrieden zu jammern. Und Sawyer fährt seufzend mit dem Lesen fort, wodurch es sich augenblicklich wieder beruhigt. Sawyer: "Der 32-Ventil-V8-Motor schnurrt beim Runterschalten wohlig auf und bringt satte 400 PS und ein Drehmoment von 350 Newtonmeter auf die Hinterachse.." Wieder unterbricht Sawyer sich und blickt auf. Claire kommt langsam auf die beiden Männer zu. Das Baby gibt ein paar Laute von sich. Charlie sieht zu Sawyer hinüber. Charlie: Lies weiter. Lies – lies weiter. Das Baby fängt an zu weinen. Claire bleibt neben Charlie stehen. Claire: Charlie... Charlie: Psst. Charlie deutet ihr an, näherzukommen. Sawyer fängt wieder an zu lesen. Sawyer: "Unter der Regie der 4.4-Liter-Maschine mit integriertem Aufladegebläse tut ein Sechsgang-Automatikgetriebe seinen Dienst mit der Möglichkeit des manuellen Gangwechsels." Claire setzt sich neben Charlie. Charlie: [Zu Sawyer] Lies weiter. Wie auf Kommando fängt das Baby wieder an zu weinen. Claire beugt sich vor und streichelt ihm sachte über das Köpfchen. Sawyer: "Diese elegante Sportlimousine bietet eine atemberaubende Mischung aus Platz, Komfort und Wirtschaftlichkeit..." Sawyers Stimme verebbt langsam. Schnitt. Shannon sitzt allein an einem Feuer, eine Decke um die Schultern gewickelt. Sayid beobachtet sie nachdenklich aus einiger Entfernung. Kate setzt sich neben ihn und sieht ebenfalls zu Shannon hinüber. Kate: Sie braucht etwas Zeit. Sie hat ne Menge durchgemacht. Sayid sieht Kate an. Sayid: Zeit wird nichts daran ändern. [Er hält kurz inne. Kate betrachtet ihn mitfühlend] Vielleicht hab ich einen Fehler gemacht. Kate: Was? Hätte sie Locke töten sollen? Du hattest keine Wahl. Sayid: Es bleibt immer eine Wahl. Rückblick Die Bahre mit Essams Leichnam wird vorbeigerollt während Melissa Cole Sayid die für seine Hilfe vereinbarten Informationen übermittelt. Melissa: Sie lebt in Irvine, California, im Süden von Los Angeles. Sie arbeitet als Technikerin in einem Labor. [Sie übergibt ihm einen Umschlag] Flugticket, Geld für die Reise. Sie fliegen mit Oceanic direkt nach L.A. Der Flug geht in zwei Stunden. Sayid sieht der Bahre nach, die in ein Fahrzeug geschoben wird. Sayid: Was passiert mit seinem Leichnam? Melissa: Er war ein Terrorist, also wird er nicht gerade ein Staatsbegräbnis erhalten. Sayid: Was machen Sie mit dem Leichnam? Robert Hewitt tritt vor, während Melissa Cole beiseite tritt. Robert: Nach der Freigabe wird er eingeäschert. Sayid: Aber ein Moslem sollte begraben werden. Robert: Tja, es gibt niemanden, der sich darum kümmert. Sayid: Dann kümmere ich mich. Robert: Wie wollen Sie das tun, wenn Sie in einem Flugzeug sitzen. Sayid drückt ihm das Flugticket in die Hand. Sayid: Dann ändern Sie meinen Flug auf Morgen. Hewitt wirft Melissa einen fragenden Blick zu. Sie nickt. Hewitt nimmt das Ticket und nickt Sayid zu. Sayid wendet sich ab und geht. Inselabschnitt Locke sitzt allein an seinem kleinen Lagerfeuer und verarztet sich die Wunde an seinem Kopf. Sayid kommt auf ihn zu. Sayid: Was macht der Kopf? Locke: Wird heilen. Sayid: Noch eine Kriegswunde. Locke: Ich weiß, dass du.. dich überwinden musstest. Danke. Sayid: Ich habe es getan, weil ich glaube, dass wir nur mit dir überleben können. Aber vergeben kann ich dir nicht, und trauen kann ich dir schon gar nicht. Und jetzt wirst du mich zu der Luke führen. Locke: Luke? Ich habe sie dir doch gezeigt. Sayid: John. Keine Lügen mehr. Locke starrt Sayid an. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1